


touch me like you do

by Larry_Shipper6400



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, I nearly turned this into a lilourry threesome but i didn't, M/M, Rimming, a lot of ass eating, and makeup, harry is wearing backless panties, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Shipper6400/pseuds/Larry_Shipper6400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes in the scene briefly. Looking at the mess of a husband on the bed. Harry looks so beautiful. His hair sprayed all directions, his make-up smeared on the pillow and his face, upwards of his chest flushed red, his stomach stained with come and his legs muscles taut.  He is literally definition of fucked but Louis wants to ruin him. Absolutely destroy him. </p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>Louis loves surprises, especially after a long day of appearance. So when he comes back home to Harry, all dolled up and tied to the bed, he is in for a fun night.  </p><p>Title from: Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> I can write smut again. My feelings have come back, I'm on holidays and I'm ready for anything. This was inspired by an anon message on tumblr requesting for lots of rimming bc of Harry's newly found ass and of course I caved in. 
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, it's my birthday today (6th of April) so I decided to post this as my birthday gift to you all. Hope you enjoy it!

"I really owe you one Liam." Harry smiles at the older boy as he pulls his thigh-highs up his freshly shaven legs.

"You are so lucky I love you both." Liam mumbles, snapping one of Harry's stocking against Harry's thigh. Harry yelps and pouts at him.

"Hey, don't touch the lingerie. This stuff is expensive."

"It's not like you're a millionaire or something." Liam scoffs, watching Harry apply his make-up. It is quite mesmerizing. He has seen Sophia put her make-up on but watching his male best mate doing it is quite cool. Harry's eyeliner is even and straight, his foundation is perfectly blended into his skin and his lips are a pretty pink but he's near certain that no product has been added to those lips. His lingerie is quite pretty too. White, lacy with black trim and bows. Harry's got backless panties on, Liam didn't even those things even existed for men. Harry is gorgeous, Liam isn't afraid to admit it to himself.

"Shush Lima-bean. How do I look?" Harry asks, finishing up his mascara and batting his eyelashes at Liam.

"You look great. Louis will struggle to contain himself." Liam smiles at him and Harry glowers at him like a sun ray.

"You ready for the fun part?"

"The bondage?"

"Yep. Come tie me up Liam!" Harry cheers, flopping onto the bed and holding his arms up.

"I never thought I'd hear that in my life." Liam mumbles under his breath, gripping the silk in his hand tightly. It's soft and delicate, a bit like the way Harry looks.

"Shut up, I know you wank over Lou and I." Harry winks and Liam twists his nipple in retaliation. Harry keens at the pain, his breath slowing down and his stomach filling with a low hum of heat.

"Of course you get turned on when people touch your nipples. Jesus Christ Haz, save it for Louis." Liam groans, watching Harry's pupils dilate slightly.

"'M sorry, can't help it." Harry looks up at him earnestly and Liam ruffles his hair.

"It's okay. I'll leave you now. Lou will be home in a few minutes. Have fun." Liam tells him, double checking the knot he made, kissing Harry's forehead, clicking the play button on Harry's music and leaving the room. The Arctic Monkeys fills Harry's ears and he smiles. He can take a quick nap before Louis comes home. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

 

Harry wakes to a warm mouth around his cock and hands firmly on his hips.

"Fuck Lou, jesus." Harry moans, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

"Look at me babe." A gravelly voice instructs from below him. Harry's eyes snap open and Louis is there, puffy lips and messy hair.

"Have a good nap baby?"

"Even better now you're here. How long have you been here?" Harry asks, looking down at Louis as he licks his lips.

"About 2 minutes. You look so gorgeous darling. Nearly came in my pants at the sight of you. All tied and dolled up for me." Louis tells him, kissing up his husband's chest. Mouthing at the inked lines and nibbling on his collarbones.

"Yeah, wanted to surprise you. Wanna make you feel good." Harry nods, eyes bright at Louis' positive reaction

"You're doing just that baby. Did you tie yourself up love?" Louis asks, fiddling with the silk around his husband's wrists.

"Liam did it for me." Harry mumbles.

"Did he now? What a lovely friend he is. Bet he enjoyed looking at your little body. Covered in lace. Bet you liked showing yourself off." Louis smiles down at him.

"No, only show off for you." Harry shakes his head and Louis kisses his forehead.

"I know baby. You're mine and I'm yours." Louis tells him.

"Want you to use me. Treat me like a slut. Ruin me. Fuck me so hard that you don't have any anger let." Harry says in a low, sultry voice. He knows Louis has a lot of pent up anger towards the whole Zayn leaving and Naughty Boy drama. So much that he couldn't help bursting out on Twitter yesterday. Harry wants to help him release it in the best way he knows how. Plus, Harry wants Louis' cock in him. It's been days since they've last fucked properly. He wants this and needs this.

"Want me to treat you like a ragdoll? Fuck you so hard you can't walk?" Louis asks and Harry nods.

"Mmm, sounds good to me. Such a good little whore." Louis crawls of the bed and shimmies his way out of his jeans.

 

He had to go make public appearances, much to his own disgust, he had to pretend that he was _partying away the pain of his break up with his loving girlfriend of 4 years_. Biggest bunch of bullshit he's had to do for a while. So to come home at 8:30 to his husband in white lace panties and high thighs with a full face of make-up, tied to their bed is a wet dream come true. Harry always looks beautiful but like this, he looks particularly amazing. All blissed out, exposed and ready to take anything. After being with Harry for 5 years, he knows how to work Harry's body right. He knows Harry gets off on him getting off and he plans use that to his advantage.

"Fuck you're so hot. Want you in me." Harry moans from the bed, his eyes unabashedly watching Louis strip.

"Yeah, gonna be my little slut. Gonna take whatever I give you aren't you?" Louis sneers at him, stripping himself of his shirt and grabbing the bottle of lube that has been oh-so-subtly placed on the night stand next to the bed.

"Yeah, gonna let you use me." Harry nods and Louis blows him a kiss.

"You'd let anyone use you wouldn't you baby? All tied up and exposed for the world to see. Anyone could have walked in and fucked you." Louis asks him, walking around the bed like a vulture eyeing his prey and Harry shakes his head violently from side to side.

"No, only yours. I swear." Harry chokes out, Louis' fingers tracing patterns into the bare slip of skin between his stockings and his panties.

"You sure love? Bet you wouldn't have said no to Ni or Liam. Let Liam fuck your mouth and then your arse with his massive cock. You'd like that wouldn't baby? For Liam to use you and treat you like a whore." Louis pinches one of Harry's nipples and rolls the bud between his fingers, listening to the whines that Harry produces.

"Would have said no. Only want you and your cock Lou." Harry repeats and Louis hums.

"Good boy. Only mine. Want me to fuck you don't you?"

"Please. Wanna make you feel good." Harry nods. Louis positions himself in between Harry's smooth legs.

"You look so pretty in your panties darling. White looks so good on you. Like an angel. A sexy, innocent angel." Louis tells him. Harry flushes up his chest and Louis laughs softly to himself. "Are these your backless panties baby? Wanted me to have easy access eh?"

"Yeah, wanted you to take me straight away." Harry tells him.

"Can I flip you over love? Wanna see all your pretty little bum." Louis asks and chuckles at Harry's enthusiastic nodding. He makes quick work of the loose knot Liam made and allows Harry to get free momentarily. Harry's hands grab the older man's arse immediately and pulls him down onto him. Their cocks sliding together through the fabric of his panties.

"Didn't get to kiss you properly when you came back." Harry says, breaking their playing momentarily.

"I love you so much my beautiful husband." Louis smiles, cupping Harry's face and pressing their lips together. Louis feels fuzzy when he kisses Harry. Harry's lips are just so soft, sweet and gently.

"I love you too. Sorry I interrupted play, I just had to." Harry admits sheepishly.

"I know. It's okay. Do you wanna keep playing?" Louis asks and Harry nods. "Good boy, turn over."

 

Harry rolls over, putting his hands back where they were and Louis ties them quickly. He traces his pointer and middle fingers down Harry's back, feeling the goose bumps arise. He presses a kiss to the dimples at the base of his spine.

"So beautiful. My beautiful baby boy." Louis smiles, grabbing Harry's with his hands. This is the way they do this. A bit rough and soft words before they get more intense.

"Yours." Harry choruses back, a content sigh leaving his lips as Louis' small hands play with his bum.

"So glad you kept up with your yoga and soul cycling. Your little bum and thighs looks amazing." Louis smiles, kissing all over the skin. Harry squirms at the light touch but stop immediately when Louis' hand collides with his right ass cheek. "Can't give you anything without you begging for more like a desperate thirsty slut can I?" Louis sneers at him. Slapping his palm down onto Harry's pale skin.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Harry babbles, pushing his arse back into Louis' hands. His movements contradictory of his actions and Louis knows it.

"Shut up. You wanna act like a whore, I'll treat you like a whore." Louis growls at him, grabbing Harry's hips and propping him up. Harry's arse is up in the air and Louis knows just what to do. "How many do you think you deserve?"

"20." Harry chokes out and Louis laughs.

"I think you deserve a bit more than that honey. You've been really pushing it."

"40." Harry corrects himself.

"Much better baby. I want you to count each one and if you fuck up, we will start again from one." Louis tells him, kissing the skin before slapping his hand down.

 

By around twenty, Harry is whimpering. The pain coursing through him, turning to pleasure which goes straight to his cock. He can barely choke the number out. He remembers the first time Louis spanked him. It was through joint curiosity when they were still both teenagers and it's stuck with them ever since. Louis knows how hard, wet and desperate Harry gets when he gets spanked, he is an absolute slag for it. Louis wouldn't have him any other way though. He brings his hand down onto the reddening skin again and awaits the number.

"Twenty seven." Harry cries out, his fingers clenching the silk sheets tightly. His lips are swollen, his legs are trembling and his brain is on a continuous loop of 'hurts, hurts, hurts' but he loves the pain.

"How are you holding up love? Need a break?" Louis asks, breaking from his dominate voice to one this is filled with care and concern for his husband.

"No, wanna keep going. Wanna make you feel good." Harry tells him, pushing his hips back.

"Good boy. Always a good boy. Taking your punishment so well." Louis smiles, kissing the hot skin twice on each cheek before continuing. Slapping down onto the skin, alternating occasionally between each cheek and the severity. He knows Harry like sharp, quick hits ( _thirty, thirty-one_ ) but he likes to tease him sometimes and do them ever so slightly softer and in a different spot ( _thirty-five, thirty-six_ ).

"Shit, close. Your hands--fuck." Harry whimpers, his body feeling like it's on fire. Like a wildfire spreading through the driest forest, encompassing everything.

"You aren't gonna come until I let you. Yes?" Louis growls at him, fisting his boy's hair in his hand and tugging it. He listens to the strangled moan that erupts from Harry's lips and smirks smugly.

"Won't come. Gonna be a good boy." Harry cries out and Louis lets go of his hair, his face flopping onto the pillow.

"Good little slut. How many have we got left darling?" Louis asks, gripping Harry's two bum cheeks and massaging them roughly.

"2. Only two left Louis." Harry whines, thinking about everyone other than the tightening of his gut telling him he needs to come.

"That's right babe. Only two and then maybe, just maybe, I'll let you come." Louis promises and Harry whimpers. Louis smiles, satisfied with Harry's response, slaps his hand down once again.

"Fu-ck, thirty-nine!" Harry cries out, his skin tingling. He knows his legs are gonna give out, they are trembling like leaves in the wind. His balls feels heavy, his cock is numb and his head is cloudy with want.

"So beautiful. Only one left." Louis coos at him and Harry nods. Louis debates making Harry wait but he takes one look at Harry's swollen cock which is poking through the top of his panties, drenched at the tip and deep red. It looks nearly painful but he knows Harry like it that way. He brings his hand down sharply before spreading Harry's cheeks and licking a stripe over his husband's puckered hole.

"Forty, holy fuck! Lou!" Harry screams into the pillow at the sensation of Louis' warm tongue prodding at him. He was not expecting this. It's like Louis wants him to come untouched and without permission.

"Baby, I want you to come. Wrap your hand around your pretty little cock and come." Louis instructs, pulling away momentarily before burying himself in Harry's arse. He loves this. Eating Harry out. Harry is so clean and musky and tastes so good. He hasn't shaved in a few days so he's gonna scratch Harry up but he knows that Harry loves it. He loves having the burn on his thighs, feeling marked up and owned.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Harry says over and over again like a mantra. He shivs his hand into his panties, yanks his cock out full before he wraps his hand around himself and wanks his cock hard and fast. Chasing his orgasm that Louis has been teasing him of. He can feel Louis' tongue tracing the familiar pattern it always does. Up, down, left, right, around, down, right, up, left, around. It feels so hot, so dirty yet so fucking good.

"C'mon baby, come for me." Louis grumbles into his skin and that is all Harry needs. Harry comes and comes, spurting white onto the red silk sheers in pulses. His thighs shakes in Louis' hands, his toes curl, his knuckles turn white and his vision blanks. He always has powerful orgasms when Louis spanks him.

"Fuck Lou, Lou." Harry whimpers out and Louis pulls back.

"You okay darling? How do you feel?" Louis asks, his hands moving to Harry's hips as he leans back on his heels.

"Good. So good." Harry mutters back, a sated smiles reaching his lips.

"Can you give me one more? Want me to fuck you?" Louis asks, reaching for the lube bottle he set on the bed but never used.

"Yeah, want you to fuck me. Use me. Gonna come again for you." Harry moans, nodding.

"You know what, I want to ride your face. How about I ride your face and open you up at the same time?" Louis proposes and Harry nods. Louis reaches up and unties his knot. He gives room for Harry to roll over and he leans down to kiss his husband. He probably tastes like ass but Harry won't mind. Harry presses his tongue in immediately, making the kiss filthier than it already was.

"God, I love you." Harry mumbles, pulling back for air.

"I love you too. Gonna use you like a toy now. You like that baby? Me using you for my pleasure?" Louis growls in his ear and Harry keens. Louis nips the skin before moving off his boy. He takes in the scene briefly. Looking at the mess of a husband on the bed. Harry looks so beautiful. His hair sprayed all directions, his make-up smeared on the pillow and his face, upwards of his chest flushed red, his stomach stained with come and his legs muscles taut. He is literally definition of fucked but Louis wants to ruin him. Absolutely destroy him. He gets on all fours and shuffles up the bed until his ass is in perfect eye line with Harry.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful." Harry mumbles and Louis is so glad Harry can't see his face because it is blushing red.

"Gonna eat me like you mean it Styles?" Louis asks provokingly, wiggling his ass from side to side as he lubes up three fingers.

"You bet and it's Tomlinson now." Harry replies, gripping Louis' hips softly yet steadily.

"Prove it." Louis spits out as he simultaneously presses a finger into Harry's hole and rocks his ass into Harry's awaiting mouth. The wet warmth of Harry's tongue feels absolutely _in-fucking-credible_ and Louis moans on contact.

He hasn't been eaten out in a while, they've been too busy or they haven't had enough privacy to do so. Harry's mouth is so talented. He's good at everything, Louis thinks to himself. Blow jobs, rim jobs, sucking hickeys into his body and of course kissing. Harry's perfect in general. He thinks about his husband's mouth for a few more moments before remembering he has a job to do. He curls his finger that is inside Harry before pulling it out and pushing back in. Feeling Harry's walls stretch to the width of his finger. He hasn't got fat fingers but they are certainly thicker than Harry's. He plunges them in and out of Harry's hole, feeling the younger boy's cock thickening under his chest as he rocks his hips back into Harry's mouth. He feels Harry moan into his hole and fuck, that feels good.

"God Haz, you're fucking filthy. So eager to please me aren't you baby?" Louis asks, clenching around Harry's persistent tongue.

"Yeah, wanna make you feel good." Harry replies, slightly muffled yet so deep and gravelly. Louis swears his cock twitched.

"Mmm, keep going." Louis hums and Harry delves right back in. His tongue chasing any taste of Louis he can get. Licking down Louis' perineum, nosing at his crack and devouring his hole. He knows the slurps and wet sounds leaving his lips are obscene but he knows Louis loves them. Louis pushes two fingers into Harry and curls them up into his prostate. Harry moans around his hole and pull off momentarily to moan again, this time louder and more audible to Louis' ears. He pumps them in and out of his boy, jabbing at Harry's prostate every three or four goes. Drawing out the moans and groans from Harry's lips. He quickly adds a third finger in because he can feel heat rising in his gut. He doesn't wanna come now, he wants to fuck Harry like an animal before he nuts himself. Harry moans impossibly louder at the addition and Louis rocks backwards to quieten him. It works, sorta. The vibration of the moan runs through Louis' body and he moans himself. God, he feels close.

"Fuck baby, so fucking amazing at that. Gonna fuck you so good now." Louis tells him, moving off Harry. Harry lets out a little whine but obliges, spreading his legs a little wider. Louis grabs the lube bottle and covers his cock in the substance. He wipes his hand on the sheet before hiking Harry's legs over his shoulders. "Gonna bend you in half. Would you like that darling?" Louis asks, making sure Harry is ready and aware of what he's doing.

"Yeah, fuck me." Harry pants, his hand running through his hair. Louis brings his lip under his teeth as he sheathes himself inside his husband, inch by inch. Harry is so warm and tight and fuck, Louis knows he isn't going to last long. He pushes in until he can't go any further and Harry keens.

"Shit Harry." Louis gasps.

"Mmm." Harry responds and that is all Harry can form. His brain is a mess of white hot pleasure and Louis. He recognised Louis' hands griping his thighs as he starts to rock his hips, working up a rhythm. Louis' teeth start to nibble at his collarbones, his body folded as if it were made of paper. Louis sucks a love bite into Harry's skin, thankful that they have a break between now and their next show. That is why they are at home. He can mark Harry up as much as he likes.

"You're such a whore. Taking everything I make you do. You're my whore though. Only mine." Louis mumbles against Harry's sweaty chest.

"Yours." Harry whimpers, his stomach coiling and heating quickly. His cock is rubbing against Louis' stomach and the underside is sliding against his lace panties. Louis' cock is nailing his prostate and he needs to come. He doesn't want to touch himself because Louis will be angry at him, he knows better than that.

"Such a tight little slag though. How are you so fucking tight?" Louis grunts, his hips moving more erratically and Harry knows Louis is getting close too. The hands on his thighs are gripping him harsher and Harry's sure that he is gonna be marked up for days.

"Come. Can I come?" Harry chokes out, his voice breaking mid-sentence.

"Yeah baby, come." Louis nods as he sinks his teeth into one of Harry's nipples. Harry cries out at the sensation and he comes for a second time. He scrunches his fingers into the sheets and yelps out his husband's name. Louis' hips stutter as he comes as well, a deep moan leaving his lips. Louis' eyes roll back as he rolls his hips through his orgasm.

"Fuck Lou fuck." Harry whines, his eyes fluttering open.

"Yeah." Louis says in response, looking down at Harry.

"God, that was fucking amazing." Harry tells him as Louis pulls out.

"You say that every time." Louis laughs, standing up and walking to the bathroom.

"I mean it every time." Harry defends himself, watching Louis' bum jiggle as he walks.

"That's what you want me to think." Louis calls from the bathroom over the running water.

"I do. I'm pretty sure I said that in my vows." Harry yells in response.

"I don't believe you said 'I, Harry Styles, will compliment my husband after sex' in our vows darling." Louis snorts, walking back over to the bed with a wet flannel.

"I did in my mind. Don't sass me Tomlinson." Harry narrows his eyes at Louis.

"I do what I want Tomlinson." Louis mocks him, wiping the cool cloth over the mess on Harry's stomach and cleaning the lube and other substances out of Harry's hole. Harry flinches at the coldness but endures it regardless. Come rashes are hell, especially on your asshole. Harry only made that mistake once.

"Well, you can't deny the fact that we both needed today. My ass and thighs will remember you for days." Harry sighs, relaxing into the soft silk sheets.

"That's what I like to hear." Louis cheers excitedly, chucking the flannel on the floor of the bathroom and sliding into the bed next to Harry.

"I like it when we play like that. It's nice." Harry smiles, nuzzling into Louis' skin.

"Nice? You call me treating you like a dirty whore nice?" Louis asks.

"You know that isn't what I meant. I like it when you take control. I like it when you are demanding. It's really fucking hot." Harry explains.

"Mmm, I like it too. I love that that you trust me so much." Louis hums.

"Well, that is one of the reasons why I married you last year." Harry mumbles back happily.

"Yeah. I'm sure it is. I love you so much Harry Tomlinson." Louis kisses Harry's forehead.

"And I love you a hell of a lot too Louis Tomlinson." Harry whispers before his eyes flutter shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Bookmarks are even better but you do you. If you want, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://larrykindahappened.tumblr.com)!


End file.
